No Means No
by SVUlover14
Summary: Olivia's been bad and Alex needs to teach her a lesson. Warnings for spanking; if it offends you don't read. NO FLAMES! R&R!


"Alex," whined Olivia, wrapping her arms around the attorney's neck. "Come to bed."

Alex was going through some case files and, much as she loved Olivia and much as she loved sex with Olivia, she had work to do. "No," she told the detective.

Olivia growled and tightened her hold on Alex's neck. "Alex . . . please?"

"No," repeated the ADA, trying to extricate herself from Olivia's grasp. Finally she succeeded and went back to her paperwork.

Olivia growled again and stomped into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Alex sighed and got up. She really had work to do, but Olivia couldn't be rude like that and get away with it. Even though she hated punishing the detective, she knew it was her job. So she went into the bedroom where Olivia was sulking.

The detective perked up when she saw Alex and her eyes lit up in earnest. "Are you done now?"

"No," said Alex. "Olivia, when I tell you no, that means no. It does not mean, 'keep badgering me and I will say yes.' And we don't slam doors in this house. Do you understand?"

Olivia hadn't really been listening; she was waiting for Alex to get undressed so they could make love. But Alex didn't seem like she was about to do that and Olivia just stared at her.

"Olivia! Did you hear what I said?" asked Alex.

Olivia shook her head. "Sorry," she offered, but there was no real contrition in her tone.

"Why is that?"

"Because I wasn't listening," replied Olivia honestly, looking at the ground.

Alex sighed. "Olivia, you've earned yourself a spanking for your misbehavior. Get undressed, please."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Please don't spank me," she begged. "I'll be good. I promise. You can go finish your work. I won't bother you anymore."

"I'm going to count to three," warned Alex. "And your punishment will get worse if you're not undressed before then. One . . . two . . . three."

Olivia was still just staring at her, and Alex sighed. She reached out and gave the detective's cheek a light slap, which elicited a yelp from Olivia, who grabbed her burning cheek. "When I tell you to do something, you do it," said Alex firmly. "Now, get undressed."

Olivia's hands were trembling as she undid her pants and pulled them off, then stepped out of her panties. She looked up expectantly at Alex, who shook her head.

"Do I need to remove the rest for you?"

Olivia quickly shook her head and removed her shirt and bra.

Alex nodded approvingly. "Good girl. Now get over my lap."

Olivia hesitated for a split second too long and was rewarded with a sharp smack to the inside of her thigh.

"Are you going to do as I asked or do I need to force you over the bed?"

Again, Olivia shook her head and immediately complied, clenching her thighs together so Alex wouldn't feel how turned on she was.

Alex began to spank her with sharp, crisp smacks, increasing their severity until Olivia's bottom was a deep crimson and she was squirming across Alex's lap, doing her best not to cry out. Her thighs were even wetter now and Olivia pressed them even more tightly together, praying Alex wouldn't notice their wetness.

If she did, she chose not to let on. She continued to redden the detective's bottom until Olivia could hardly take it anymore. She felt like her bottom was on fire and finally screamed, "I'm sorry, Alex! I'm sorry!"

That was the first step to remorse, and Alex was proud of her, but she continued to spank Olivia without responding verbally to the apology. Olivia was going to learn her lesson even if Alex had to spank her all night long.

Finally, she was satisfied that Olivia's bottom was good and red, and she started to wind down the smacks. She let Olivia lie across her lap for a few more minutes before saying in a measured tone, "Now go stand in the corner."

Olivia wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Nooooo! Please don't make me stand in the corner! I'll be good. I promise. My butt is on fire, Alex!"

Alex sighed. "I'm going to count to three. If you're not in the corner by the time I get to three, you're going to be punished even more. One . . . two . . ." On "two," Olivia got up and started to the corner, but first she turned to Alex and stuck her tongue out.

Alex sighed again. "Come back here, please."

Olivia's eyes widened and she howled again. "Nooooo! My butt's already on fire! I'm sorry, Alex, I'm sorry. Please don't! I'll stand in the corner for as long as you want. Just please don't cane me!"

"You had your chance, Olivia," said Alex firmly, even though Olivia's wounded cries were tearing her heart out. "Now you're going to be punished for your defiance. Lie across the bed and wait for me. If you're not there when I get back, you will wish you had never been born. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Olivia, and scurried to the bed, lying across it and waiting in trepidation for Alex to return.

Alex grabbed her thin rattan cane and went back to the bedroom. "Olivia," she said. "What happens when you're rude to me?"

"I get caned," whimpered Olivia, bursting into a fresh round of sobbing. "Please don't cane me, Alex! Please!"

Alex sighed, sitting on the bed beside Olivia and gently rubbing her back. "I know it's going to hurt, sweetheart, but you had your chance. When you misbehave, you need to be punished, otherwise how will you learn from your mistakes and avoid repeating them? When you're naughty, you need to learn that there are consequences. I don't punish you because I'm angry; I punish you because you've earned it. Do you understand?"

Olivia hiccoughed and nodded.

"Good."

Alex pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, then stood, picking up the cane and resting it against Olivia's backside. She twitched and her muscles tightened, but she didn't move from her position on the bed. Alex raised the implement and brought it down hard on Olivia's already reddened bottom.

The first stroke made Olivia scream and wriggle around, trying in vain to soothe the fire in her bottom. "Alex!" she shrieked as more tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Get back in position, Olivia," Alex ordered and Olivia complied.

She delivered another stroke, this time to the backs of Olivia's thighs. A perfect welt rose immediately, burning a dark, angry red. This time, Olivia yelped but forced herself to stay still. But by the fourth stroke, she was too far gone to show any self-restraint whatsoever. She kicked and yelled and thrashed around, trying to get away.

Alex stepped back and waited for Olivia to calm herself back down. "Olivia," she said in a cool voice. "You have two more strokes coming. If you can't stay still for me, I'll make it four."

Olivia gasped and nodded through her tears, immediately stilling her body so Alex hit her twice more. By the time those strokes had been delivered, the detective was writhing in pain on the bed, sobbing.

Alex stepped back to admire her handiwork. Raised purple welts covered Olivia's bottom and she complimented herself on a job well done. "Get up," she ordered the detective.

Olivia pushed herself onto shaky legs. "I'm sorry, Alex," she whimpered. "I'll never do it again. I promise."

Alex softened at the genuine contrition in Olivia's tone and allowed herself to reach out and hug Olivia. "Okay, your punishment is over," she said.

Olivia breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning into Alex and burying her head in the attorney's neck. "Thank you."

Alex smiled and started to snake her hand down Olivia's thighs, eliciting an aroused gasp from the detective. "Jesus, Liv," she murmured when she felt how drenched Olivia's thighs were.

Olivia laughed and sat back on the bed, wiping away her tears and spreading her legs wider so Alex could enter her. And Alex did, slipping in three fingers easily. It felt so good that it made the throbbing in her bottom much easier to tolerate.

Alex worked magic with her fingers, bringing Olivia to the edge and riding it out with her, then repeating the process again and again and again, until both of them were exhausted and flopped down on the bed.

Her paperwork forgotten, Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia, who had let out a pained gasp when her welted bottom had come into contact with the mattress. "So what do I mean when I say 'no,' Liv?"

Olivia hesitated, then her face spread into an impish smile. "Yes."


End file.
